


Afterthoughts

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Spike interrupts Angel's important paperwork.





	Afterthoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored, hungry for porn, and unwilling to do anything more productive, so here's a random bit of spangel.

Spike was bored. Bored enough to give in. He slouched into Angel's office. "So, this awkward avoiding each other, how long was that scheduled to last?"

Angel barely glanced up from his papers and looked down quickly before their eyes met. "Go away, Spike."

Spike approached the desk slowly and spoke softly. "So a bit longer then."

It was the softness that got to Angel, and made him look up, helplessly. "Do you really want to do this?"

"Depends on what 'this' is." Spike settled on the corner of Angel's desk. "I'm not proposing marriage, and I'm not pressing charges, so I don't see what you're afraid of."

Angel's eyes were fixed firmly on Spike's hip. "It can't happen again."

"Oh, so you're afraid I've come to ravage you. Think you need to recall who jumped on top of whom."

"I didn't-" Spike silenced Angel with a look. Angel shifted uncomfortably. "I was in a vulnerable emotional state."

"You were horny," Spike translated.

"Can't you just leave it?"

Spike swung his legs around so he was sitting facing Angel across the desk. "Can't I just keep it all quiet, pretend nothing happened? I hate to break it to you, mate, but I've done that number and I'm tired of it. Suppose I got a bit of self-respect with the soul." He scooted forward, legs hanging now on either side of Angel. Paper tore and crinkled beneath him.

"You're ruining my work."

"And it breaks my heart."

Angel had to look Spike in the eye, then, to avoid looking him in the crotch, which he did, briefly, and regretted it instantly as he saw the bulge in his tight denim and wondered how it would feel. Angel made fists on his chair arms. "What do you want?"

"I don't know," Spike almost laughed. "But I do know I can't pretend worth shite anyway, and there's that part of me that just can't stop leaning into the knife." His toe nudged Angel's arm, just below his trembling fist. Power, held in check. Spike licked his lips. "Maybe I just want to know if you want to hurt me. If you're planing on hurting me. If you'll keep hurting me until it feels fantastic and I don't want it to stop."

Angel closed his eyes, his vision felt suffused with blood. "You don't want that. I'm not... I can't be that person anymore. I was..." the words came easier. "I was weak. If it happens again..."

"Now you're saying 'if'. Before it was 'won't.'"

Angel smelled arousal. It was worse than seeing. He opened his eyes, met Spike's firmly. "I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"Not planning on stopping you, mate."

Angel blurted, "I mean, I don't know if I'll be able to stop at just you."

Spike leaned back. He'd gotten pretty close. Now the tension in the room was heavy and cumbersome. Spike felt an all-too familiar lump at the back of his throat. "I see." He twisted and dropped off the desk.

Angel was up to follow him before he knew what he was doing. He grabbed Spike's arm. "Stop."

Spike breathed hard out his nose and turned to face Angel.

"I didn't mean it like..." Angel's fingers tightened on Spike. "You make me forget, Spike. You make me forget the soul."

Spike raised both eyebrows, which he felt was all the reaction that ridiculous statement warranted.

"Fine, that's not it. You make me remember." His eyes lingered on Spike's lips. "You make me remember all the bad things that feel good, and I'm afraid that if I give in a little, I'll give in completely. Do you understand? I won't be able to stop with just playing the evil bastard for a few hours. I'll become him."

Spike stepped inside Angel's arm. "Don't be daft," he said, fondly. "You've still got a brain. If I could be good without a soul, you should be able to be just a little bad with one." He tilted his head, coming in for a kiss.

Angel's lips were lax. "I'm not that strong," he said, very quietly.

Angel felt Spike's smile. "Mate, you just admitted I'm better than you at something."

"I'll deny it," Angel growled.

Spike's lips ghosted over Angel's ear. "Also, I notice you haven't let go. That's really starting to hurt."

Angel's fingers tightened further, and they both shivered. Angel forced himself to step back, to look Spike in the eyes. He saw lust-blown pupils and a mouth hanging open. "Is it?" he asked, sounding calmer than he felt. Spike gave a barely-perceptible nod.

And Angel's lip curled into a sideways smile. "Good," he said.


End file.
